


Naděje

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Drobná příprava k sérii, na kterou se chystám. (Ještě pro ni ale nemám jméno...)PS: Do tagů vám můžu připsat akorát RairaTrio a to, že se jedná o AU. Zbytek by byli spoilery, řekněme...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ještě jedna maličkost: V příběhu je zmínka na Anrinu mámu... Já vím, že jsou její rodiče mrtví, ale pro tento příběh ji potřebuji.   
> Také jsem nevěnovala pozornost tomu, že má mít v hlavě Saiku. Prostě se mi nehodí, takže ji nemá a mít nebude!

(Vážně nevím, jak to pojmenovat. Naděje to totiž moc nevystihuje...)

 

*-*

V kavárně probíhala poklidná atmosféra. Toto ticho se ale nevztahovalo na přistavěnou zahrádku, kde pětiletý chlapec oslavoval své narozeniny. Kousek od oslavence seděli i Masaomi a Mikado. Ani ti dva nebyli moc potichu. Obzvlášť Masaomi. 

"... a pak prostě popadneš příležitost!" vyhrkl Kida s nadšením. Oči mu přitom plály. 

Mikado se váhavě pousmál. "Nemyslím si, že bych měl šanci."

"Takový přístup už od začátku tě nikam nedostane." zavrtěl nespokojeně hlavou Masaomi. "Nedostaneš se pak ani k první metě." 

"Jde spíš o to, že ani nevím, zda by o mě Sonohara-san měla zájem." prohodil Mikado. Přitom upil ze svého nápoje.

"Já jsem si tím jistý." řekl vážně Masaomi.

"Opravdu?"

"Vzhledem k tomu, že to na mě nikdy nezkusila, musí to znamenat, že má zájem o tebe."

"... Ne, tohle to rozhodně neznamená." zamumlal Mikado. 

"Nesmíš to tak rychle vzdávat!" zaprotestoval Masaomi.

"Nic nevzdávám!" bránil se Ryugamine.

"Při první příležitosti ji to naznač... Začni třeba tak, že pro ni budeš ochoten cokoliv udělat..." Masaomi sklapl, jelikož v tu chvíli začal Mikadovi zvonit mobil.

"Sonohara-san?" šeptl překvapeně Mikado při pohledu na displej. 

"Nezapomeň, co jsem to říkal!" rozzářil se Kida. 

Ryugamine ho ignoroval. Místo toho přijal hovor. "Sonohara-san? ... ale jistě, jen mluv."

Masaomi se třásl netrpělivostí, jako by mělo jít o něj. Tak tak, že nepřeskočil stůl, aby mohl poslouchat jejich rozhovor. 

"O víkendu? Ano, to jsem doma... Nemám žádné plány." prohodil Mikado.

Masaomi se široce usmál. "Ah, mé děti~ Rostete tak rychle." zašvitořil. 

"Eh... s tím, že zůstaneš celý víkend?" ujišťoval se Mikado, zatímco úspěšně ignoroval svého spolužáka. "No... jo, dobře." přikývl nakonec, než odložil mobil. Ve chvíli, kdy to udělal, jeho nálada klesla.

"Hlavu vzhůru! Chce u tebe přeci přespat!" vyhrkl Kida.

"... ale jen na oko." prohodil Mikado s povzdechem. 

"Huh? A to znamená..?" zeptal se Kida, který začal pomalu chápat, že se radoval předčasně. 

"Poprosila mě, abych ji dělal krytí... že prý, kdyby mi volala její máma, tak ať odsouhlasím, že je u mě, ale zrovna nemůže k telefonu..." 

Na chvíli nastalo ticho, které přerušil až Masaomi. "Nejspíš má spolu s Mikou či Celty-san někde nějakou slezinu." 

Mikado se pousmál, přestože oba tušili, že je to lež. Mika byla příliš zaměstnaná Seijim a Celty...? No kapitola sama o sobě. 

 

*-*

 

Zabalená pouze v košili se Anri usadila na okraji vany. Přitom si držela mobil u ucha. Nevyzvánělo to ani moc dlouho.

"Ryugamine-kun, doufám, že tě neruším. Chtěla bych tě totiž o něco poprosit."

Trochu se ji ulevilo, když souhlasil, ale to ještě nebylo jeho konečné rozhodnutí. Netušila co dělat, pokud odmítne.

"Víš, potřebovala bych... ehm, budeš dělat o víkendu?" Nikdy by v sobě nenašlo dost odvahy, aby se ho zeptala osobně. "Mohl by jsi, prosím, předstírat, že u tebe zůstávám tento víkend? Já totiž... Jde o to, že nebudu o víkendu doma, ale... Někde jinde. Umma si ale bude myslet, že jsem u tebe, chápeš?"

To že Mikado mlčel ji celkem vyděsilo. Krátká panika ale zmizela, když po chvíli položil otázku.

"Ano... Celý víkend. Uděláš to tedy pro mě? Kdyby volala, řekneš ji, že jsem tam, ale nemůžu s ní mluvit... Uděláš to?"

V hlase měla spousty doufající naděje, která byla nakonec vyslyšena.

"Děkuji ti, Ryugamine-kun!" usmála se Anri, než ukončila hovor. Poté opustila koupelnu a zamířila si to rovnou do ložnice.

 

"Ryugamine souhlasil, že..." Anri se zarazila, když si všimla, že je postel prázdná a její majitel není přítomen. "...? Sh...?!" místo dokončení věty, překvapeně vyjekla, když ji blonďákovi ruce objali zezadu. "Shizuo-senpai!" 

"Copak? Mě se přeci nemusíš bát." zavrněl Shizuo, zatímco ji začal pokrývat krk polibky. 

"Nebojím se vás, Shizuo-senpai... Jen jsem..." kousla se do rtu, jelikož se Shizuovi ruce dostaly pod košili, kde začaly prozkoumávat pro ně již tak známé tělo. 

Ve chvíli kdy už se Anri začaly podlamovat kolena, Shizuo ruce vytáhl. Popadl studentku, která byla zároveň jeho již několika měsíční milenka a odnesl si ji do postele, kde díky Mikadovi, mohli strávit další příjemné chvíle. 

 


End file.
